


No worries (Trafalgar Law x Reader)

by Sphere_of_Solatium



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_of_Solatium/pseuds/Sphere_of_Solatium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Law separated himself from his crew to bring down Doflamingo, he finally return with the Straw Hat pirates to Zou where his friends and you are waiting.</p>
<p>Trafalgar Law x Reader Lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	No worries (Trafalgar Law x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This small oneshot contains sexual content. If you're not comfortable with it, I suggest that you don't read this story.

You were laying on your side, watching the serenity of Zou as the Sun was slowly disappearing at the horizon. You couldn't bring yourself to sleep or even nap at this point, since you were beyond worried. Your captain, Trafalgar Law, also known as the Surgeon of Death, separated from you to go with his plan to bring down Doflamingo. For that, he made an alliance with the captain of the Straw Hat pirates, Monkey D. Luffy.

 

On cue, you were against it but you knew better than order around the man. He was stubborn and dead set to have revenge on the Shichibukai of Dressrosa. Law told you to sail toward Zou and wait for him there...if he ever comes back. For days you read the newspaper, keeping up with any information coming from the land of Passion and toys. Recently, you learned the fall of the island and Doflamingo with his family, bringing you a giddy feeling in your stomach. Your captain did it. And he survived. He was coming back finally.

 

You heard a knock at your door and you uttered a small 'come in', giving permission to whoever was behind the door to enter the room the Tribe of Minks lend you. Bepo, one of your closest friends, walked toward your bed and sat down on it.

 

"(y/n), captain is coming back" the polar bear smiled and you gave one in return, but it was nervous.

 

"Yeah...I hope he will be able to find Zou" you spoke slowly. "It will be his first time after all...Does it feel strange to come back to your homeland, Bepo?"

 

"A little, but it's a nostalgic feeling" he replied after a short pause. "...You didn't sleep well since....you know"

 

"Well, I'm worried for Law after all...He could have never returned...."

 

"But with Straw Hat with him, he had all the chances to win!" exclaimed the polar bear.

 

"Straw Hat does miracles, indeed" you chuckled, remembering the first time you met this goof of ball. You were amazed that he knocked down a Celestial Dragon back at the auction house. Law was in good hands, you need to keep telling yourself that. "I...I think I will try to sleep tonight..."

 

"Ok (y/n). Please do so. You don't have to worry anymore" Bepo patted your back and left the room, closing the door carefully without making a sound.

 

Your eyes closed by themselves, letting the darkness invades your mind and the drowsiness lures you to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

A hand was shaking your shoulder, and it took you everything to open your eyes and face the intruder. You let out a silent gasp when your gazed fell on your captain. He was sitting on the left, toward the huge window giving a view on the forest of Zou. You sat down on your bed, blinking in surprise.

 

"(y/n)-ya..." smiled Law and you could already feel the tears leaking down on your cheeks. He was badly wounded, with all the bandages on his body. 

 

"LAW" you whispered loudly, bringing your captain in your arms. You hugged his body tightly, fearing that if you let go, he would disappear in thin air. Law grunted in pain under the pressure and you released a little of your hold.

 

"Happy to see me?" he smirked and you rolled your eyes, sniffing.

 

"Beyond happy" was your reply.

 

The two of you laid down on your bed. You played with his dark locks, his hat on the nightstand with his Nodachi, as he hovered your form with his head on your stomach. The Moonlight was the only thing giving light in the room, illuminating a part of the bed, the rest in the dark.

 

"You didn't sleep, did you?" he cut the comfortable silence and you nodded your head. "You were worried, hm?"

 

"Who wouldn't be worried for their husband?" you answered.

 

Yes. You married the Surgeon of Death two years ago, a little before you arrived at Sabaody Archipelago. You were a little surprised that a pirate like him would settle down, even more if it was with you. You never thought in your life that you will get married or even be with someone. A soft sigh came from Law as he lifted his head so his gray eyes could stare into your own (e/c) ones. They darkened and he exited the bed, walking toward the only window of the room. He pulled the curtains shut, leaving your bedroom in the dark. 

You couldn't even see the tip of your nose. You let out a startled noise when you heard the ruffle of clothes, then something falling on the carpet. A new weight filled the bed and creaked under the pressure. Law crawled to you and you nearly fainted on the spot when you realized he didn't have anything on. Now adjusted in the darkness, you could define the silhouette of your captain hovering you, leaning on his elbows situated around your head to support himself.

 

"Law-" you started but was hushed down by a finger from your the handsome man.

 

"I won't sing you a lullaby but I have a way to pull you to sleep" he whispered, extended a hand toward the nightstand to take his hat.

 

He brought it on your head, covering your eyes with it. Now, your eyesight was cut and you couldn't see a thing anymore. Law chuckled by your ear and kissed your cheek tenderly. His hands wandered down to your hips and lifted your black nightgown. You winced at the cold of the room, but calmed down when you started to feel the heat coming from your husband. Law lifted your body a little to take off the nightgown, leaving you naked under him. He threw the clothes in a corner of the room.

 

"Relax...you're too stiff" he said and you took a deep breath before relaxing your muscles, laying in the mattress even more. To the point it could swallow you whole.

 

The moment his hand pushed your legs apart, you jumped out of the bed with a startled gasp. Your hold on his hat tightened, still covering your eyes. You were nervous to stare at him after this small reaction. You took a few steps back and were stopped by the wall, feeling the material under your fingertips.

 

"I-I'm s-sorry Law...I just..." you stammered.

 

"If you don't want this, I understand" he said softly. "I can wait. We don't have to rush anything tonight-"

 

"T-that's not it!" you cut. "I-I mean...*sigh*...I really want to make love with you, but I fear that it might be our last night together...After the fall of Doflamingo, you and Straw Hat will go for Kaidou...and both of us know that the upcome might not be pretty..."

 

"Then for one night...let's push these thoughts away...our worries away" he said, standing up from the bed. You could hear his footsteps coming toward you, stopping when his chest touched yours.

 

"...Law..." you whispered audibly.

 

"Please, (y/n)-ya..." he whispered back, taking your wrist. 

 

"...Okay..."

 

There was a noise and you gasped when Law lifted your thighs and put them over his shoulders, making you sit on him. His breath hovered your womanhood and you shuddered in delight. The fact that his fluffy hat was covering your eyes made it more erotic. Kisses lingered on your skin, inside your thighs and your nails grazed the wall to keep your balance. The air in your lungs were knocked up as you felt his tongue tease your lower lips, his tongue descending for his mouth to cup your vagina. Your legs were shaking, and the hands keeping them fixed on your husband's shoulders tightened.

He continued to lick and kiss, all the while you moaned quietly at the pleasure your lover was giving you. When his mouth left your womanhood, you bit back a noise of disappointment and waited for him to take further actions. He lifted you and encircled your legs around his hips, the feeling of his cock at your entrance more acknowledge.

 

"I'm going in, ok?"

 

"B-Be gentle..." you stuttered and he chuckled huskily.

 

"I will try"

 

You cried out in pain when he thrusted inside of you, embracing your waist tight to his chest. Your arms encircled his neck and you braced yourself when he continued to thrust until he was fully inside. He grunted at the warm feeling, sensing your walls spasming around his dick. You pat his shoulder to tell him it was okay after a few minutes standing here while doing nothing. He lifted you and brought you down on his cock, the gesture making you moan in pleasure, but there was still a bit of pain. Law took a few steps back toward the bed, sitting down on it with you straddling his waist. You lifted your ass with your hands, pushing your buttcheeks apart to take more of him. A trail of saliva poured down your mouth at the huge feeling of ecstasy in your stomach and lower-half.

 

"S-shit, L-Law..." you gasped. Law growled, thinking it was time for him to be dominant. He turned you over and slammed down his hips on you.

 

The sound of skin slapping on skin filled the room, with sometimes small grunts and moans coming from either of you. The air heated around the two of you and Law decided to throw away the hat covering your face. He kissed you roughly and you moaned in the kiss, grabbing his shoulders. Law suddenly stopped and pulled away, leaving you empty. You hated this feeling.

 

"Law? What the-"

 

He turned you around once more, so you were on your stomach with your ass lifted sightly in the air. You squeaked when he entered your anal captivity, your body pushed in the mattress. He went slow, being careful to not hurt you. You groaned at the intrusion, thinking that it was quite uncomfortable and painful. You bit your knuckle, keeping yourself from screaming loudly and wake everyone up. His cock throbbed and he pulled out before thrusting again. Your answer was a grunt and a glare sent at the black haired doctor over your shoulder. He smiled with his eyes closed and you couldn't stay angry at him any longer. You grabbed the sheets under you and bit your lower lip, drawing blood from it. Law grasped your hands with his own, enlacing his fingers with yours. 

Your husband pounded into you recklessly, your moans meeting each thrusts of his hips. You could feel your end was near, reaching for your climax at a fast pace. Law seems to notice it as his breath grew raged, quickening his rhythm. 

 

"Fuc-Law..." you gasped, climaxing around his cock.

 

Law followed after calling your name, cumming inside of you. Sweat rolling down his forehead, he released you to lay down on his side, facing your exhausted form. You drew a breath, your eyes closing by themselves as sleep was taking over.

 

"I love you..." you whispered, falling asleep right after.

 

"I love you too..." he smiled, caressing your cheek.

 

Law continued to stare at your sleeping form, smiling every time when your lips twitched. You were without a doubt having a good dream. What he didn't know was that you were dreaming of him and a little girl who had the same hair color as him with your eyes, enjoying a good time together as father and daughter.

 


End file.
